Animal facilities which are used to house a research beagle colony are to be renovated. The kennels, originally constructed 10 years ago, are used to full capacity in support of transplantation, immunological, and cancer research projects. All animal breeding, whelping, and maintenance are performed in this facility. In addition to research work at this institution, the animals are sent to many extramural institutions in collaborative investigations. The proposed alterations include installation of elevated metal screens in existing animal runs, installation of fiberglass panels for protection agaist winter weather, addition of new animal feeders, and general heat, plumbing, ventilation, and painting improvements. The renovations are necessary to provide improved care and utilization of this valuable beagle colony.